The Music of the Night
by kazokuhouou
Summary: [written by Houou] A lit assignment turned fanfic,this uses the characters from SM,one from Digimon,and lyrics from The Phantom of the Opera{Kirei-sama:the fonts are probabymessed up.}


The Music of the Night by Houou  
  
Author's Note: This is written from Hikari and Raye's respective point of views.  
  
Guide: Hikari's point of view. Raye's point of view Chat Lyrics  
  
1 Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or The Phantom of the Opera, I am just a fan.  
  
  
  
It's the first dance of the first year all six of us are together in the same school. Until now, each of us had felt lonesome because we were scattered over the giant steel and light jungle, three of us to the south, one to the east, one to the north, and myself to the west. All six of us, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and myself, Hikari wanted to work together to make this dance one to remember to the end of time, so we signed up for the dance committee. The teachers trusted us to make wise judgements, so we had free reign of the classroom, a place where the rays of the morning sunrise first bring life to this cold, dark world. As soon as all of us arrived in the room, we voted that Raye should be the head of the committee, since she was a natural leader, and efficient.  
  
  
  
I was naturally flattered when they voted me head of the dance committee. I was a born leader, efficient, strong, and capable of getting the job done. Since I was the leader, and they weren't, I thought that all my ideas would be easily accepted, since the best ideas come from the leader. It didn't exactly work that way. One minute, I was the head honcho, leader of the roost, queen of the castle. The next, I was just an enigma, a shadow, as they talked about this nighttime, Phantom-of-the-Opera-like theme for the dance that I was head of. I told them that an ocean theme would be better. The sleepy ones were not happy, for they're dreamers, and their dreams revolve around the music of the night.  
  
Whatever that means.  
  
  
  
After Raye convinced us to use an ocean theme, we went to work on the various sections. Lita would work on the food preparations. Amy and I volunteered to find music (hard to find ocean-related music, even with Amy searching on the Internet). Mina would use her know-how of what a California beach looks like to decorate the gym like one. Serena would help her. Raye would oversee everything. I just hope everything goes all right. I've always had a, shall-we-say, ability to see the future, and with an ocean/beach theme and Raye over seeing it, this could, not necessarily would, but could result in disaster.  
  
  
  
Worried that everything wouldn't be ready, I constantly sent electronic messages to them telling them to get their respective projects finished. The next day, we converged into the classroom with our handiwork.  
  
It was pathetic.  
  
I've seen kindergarten artwork that looked better than what Mina and Serena call "art". Mina's idea of putting sand on the floor to give the place a "real beachy feeling" was perfect.for a bunch of hyperactive two year olds just waiting to play in a sandbox. If there's any fish I've seen worse than the calamari that Lita wanted to serve, then maybe they're in hiding. Amy and Hikari's idea of "music of the ocean" would fit better in an ice princess's cold, dark, deep, and dangerous lair. (However, Amy was much like an ice princess, cruel, cold, and hair and eyes the color of blue ice, so why didn't I see it coming?)  
  
I told them to do it again. The only way it would look good is to have it look right. They said it was the best they could do. I told them that my reputation depended on this dance.  
  
Raye was being a tyrant, like King George was to the Americans,or Joseph Stalin to the Russians.I was on the point of lashing out, however,instead of a massacre, Serena broke down and cried. Everyone, also sick of being American, went to comfort the shattered angel. They looked to the devil, dressed in a schoolgirl's skin, in hate. We looked at each other and spoke a language that only needed eyes to be understood. We stood up and turned to the door. We turned and asked Raye what was more important to her, that her friends had tried their best at what they did, or her reputation would be ruined. We told her she was being like King George or Joseph Stalin. We walked out of the classroom prison.  
  
They abandoned me!  
  
They went and abandoned me!  
  
How could they!  
  
After the crybaby revealed her true colors, everyone, instead of telling her to shut up and get back to work, went to her and comforted her. Then they left, saying that if I was to be another King George or Joseph Stalin, they had no role with me, whether it is on the dance committee or the "after-school job" we had.  
  
I yelled back that I didn't need them. I could handle it all by myself!  
  
*******************  
  
Raye says she'll handle it. She says she doesn't need us to get the dance to be one that will keep her reputation.  
  
She has no hope.  
  
Is it right to let her learn the hard way that her friends are more important to her that a reputation?  
  
Maybe it is.  
  
Maybe it isn't.  
  
Maybe I should help.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't.  
  
I would feel guilty if I help her, but I would feel guilty if I didn't help her. What did I have to lose?  
  
I walked to my computer, downloaded a RealPlayer file, and sent it to Rayearies at the Yahoo mail.  
  
  
  
It's impossible.  
  
I was a total fool to think I could do this alone.  
  
I moved the beach landscape too soon, so the colors ran together, and it's now a blurry pot of soup. Ants got into the colored salt I was going to use for sand, and now it looks like a battle between ice cream and raisins, with the raisins winning. I burned the seafood, a potholder, and the inside of the stove trying to cook. The only music I could find sounded like nails on a chalkboard or an injured bear.  
  
I was at wit's end and I didn't know what to do.  
  
I thought to what Hikari and Co. ha said to me as they abandoned me:"What is more important, that your friends tried their best, or that your reputation's at stake?"I wasn't thinking then, but now I was.  
  
Was Hikari and Co. right?  
  
Has my worry about my reputation led me to become a tyrant?  
  
I knew I should apologize and ask them why they want to do The Phantom of the Opera.They likely wouldn't listen to me, though. I didn't have much to lose, though.  
  
I logged on to the information superhighway and went to Yahoo.I expected everyone to hate me and ignore me, so imagine my surprise when Hikaricapricorn asked to chat with me.  
  
Rayearies: thanks for talking to me, Hikari  
  
Hikaricapricorn: no problem.  
  
Rayearies: I don't know what to do.  
  
Hikaricapricorn: what do you mean?  
  
Rayearies: I can't do it alone, but I'm too proud to ask for help, and I know the others hate me.  
  
Hikaricapricorn: Just tell them you're sorry and listen to their suggestions.  
  
Rayearies: But why should we do a French opera house theme?  
  
Hikaricapricorn: Check an email I sent you.  
  
Raye needed to see why we like The Phantom of the Opera so much. She had to realize the power within The Music of the Night.  
  
As she logged off, litasagitarius, Serenacancer, amyvirgo, and minalibra logged on. I told them that I talked to Raye, and she might come and listen to us. The least they could do was listen to her. They agreed to at least listen.  
  
  
  
In Hikari's email there was a RealPlayer song on there. It was titled The Music of the Night, from the movie The Phantom of the Opera. I opened it to listen to the song.  
  
1.1 Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
  
For I compose the music of the night.  
  
That was so moving, so powerful, and so gentle. and that was only the first part! Among my favorite lines were:  
  
Hearing is believing, music is deceiving.  
  
Dare you trust the music of the night?  
  
Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth  
  
And the truth isn't what you want to see.  
  
Above anything the best part was the final two lines:  
  
You along can make my song take flight  
  
Help me make the music of the night.  
  
I was in tears.  
  
Now I know why Hikari and Co. wanted to do The Phantom of the Opera as the theme for the dance. It is a true masterpiece, and may the writers have good fortune forever.  
  
  
  
We were in the middle of arguing who was better in the movie 1776, John Adams or Thomas Jefferson, (Jefferson! Adams! Jefferson! Adams!) when this conversation appeared in the chat room:  
  
Rayearies: You're on to something with this phantom-of-the-opera thing, now give me your ideas.  
  
Serenacancer: What about your ocean thing?  
  
Rayearies: It wont work out, and another thing. I can't handle the power, so I say Hikari is the leader.  
  
Hikaricapricorn: Why?  
  
Rayearies: I was a tyrant. I'm sorry.  
  
The next day, we met to discuss the dance.  
  
  
  
With Hikari at the helm and me as a common worker, the dance was a gigantic success! The entryway to the gym was designed to look like the catacombs of the Paris sewers, and the gym itself looked like a ballroom, or a theater; Mina and Serena say it's the opera house itself! French food was served, courtesy of Lita, very delicious indeed, and the music was the songs from The Phantom of the Opera.Because one of the songs was called Masquerade, the dance was just that. I saw everyone, from beautiful angels with gossamer wings just the hue of the rainbow, to demons, with eyes glowing a deep crimson, to mythical creatures, half-man, half-beast (and all dumb), to the "pretty soldier" superheroines in sailor suits that were recently the talk of the town. Everyone told Hikari it was a fantastic job.  
  
  
  
The people may have complemented me, but that was trivial and didn't matter to me. I had all my friends with me at the dance. That was all that mattered to me. Appearance was only a trifle thing and should not be worried about.  
  
  
  
It was a night to remember.  
  
It was a night to remember.  
  
  
  
The phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind. 


End file.
